Music's Story
by Ponderousilvereyes
Summary: 'Music has charms to sooth the soul of a savage breast.' Kagome has often taken solace in her music, now her music begins to sooth another. R
1. Intro

This is my first story OK, so there may or may not be a sequel, it will depend on the reviews...and a number of other things. Constructive flames welcome. Inuyasha does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

By the way...REVIEW! Please :).

.

.

.

.

.

A curse, an affliction, something which causes ones self, or others strife. At first it appeared to be nothing, all the signs to this affliction were not alarming in any way. However as Kagome Higurashi got older it became more serious. And soon even her Grandfather was searching for the cure to her problem. Instead of giving her old relics said to possess certain healing qualities to whatever ailed you, he could be found researching over the internet and asking friends if they knew what could help his dearly beloved Grandchild so she might find peace. At times Kagome wondered if even her ever patient mother was taxed by her problem.

Because the cure to the affliction was easy enough to find, but it had to be the right cure and quite often it took hours and hours of running back and fourth between places and spending many hours researching to find the right kind of cure, and some times a large investment in money. And what was this curse you ask?

It was, for lack of a better word: Music.

Kagome had a natural ear and heart for music. But the music had to be played just right. For instance: If someone played Beethoven's 9th too quickly she would then say the composer was an idiot and didn't take their time to make the piece enjoyable, and quickly say to all her friends, (who were more interested in other things) why the composer didnt do well, or why that specific version of the piece wasn't any good. Sometimes it could go on for weeks. Or if the Orchestra didn't have all the instruments that she felt they should to make the piece truly enjoyable. or why certain things should be done this way or that way etc etc etc.

But Kagome didn't just listen to music. No, she was actually very good at playing the violin, cello, flute, harp, and piano. Some would say she was very accomplished. But few had the chance to comment since she didnt play for very many people. To Kagome it was like sitting and reading a good book and getting lost in its pages to the world the author had created, or how an artist could sit and draw for hours and loose themselves to the piece. Kagome had created her own special word with the music she played. And very few were invited inside that world.

It was Kagome's father who introduced her into the world of music. When he had married Kagome's mother, he had brought his piano into their new home. And after he came home from work he would sit and play for his wife. Mrs. Higurashi often joked that it was because of that that Kagome was introduced to music long before she was introduced into the world. Almost as soon as Kagome could walk, or even before, her father was teaching her how to her father died, Kagome continued to play, sometimes to console her mother during that difficult period. Her brother Sota, who was a baby at the time, to love to listen to her play. Though he never actually played himself, he said all the musical talent went to Kagome.

Soon Kagome was aching to try new instruments, but the problem was that new instruments weren't cheap, and neither were classes. So Kagome tried to teach herself how to play different instruments with the help of books. But that still didn't make the the items she was learning about less expensive. When her mother had decided that they would be moving into her Grandfathers shrine she got a lucky break. Her Grandmother it seemed had played the Violin and Cello. So after proving to her Grandfather that she was careful around the instruments and knew how to use them, he gave them to her.

One time her mother had taken her to a concert, where she pointed out which instruments she thought were cool and wanted to play. So her mother decided that after school Kagome should start working for the money to get what she wanted.

Kagome started asking around after school if anyone had a job she could do, such as mowing lawns, even if the lawn didn't need to be mowed. She found various jobs over the years and, as soon as she could, she bought each of the items she had worked so hard for. Everyday after school, she would come home and play for a few hours before she studied. This became a habit that continued for several years.

And then the unimaginable somehow got dragged down the shrine's well 500 years in the past. And then a jewel was shattered, sending her on an adventure with demons, monsters and a hanyou, throwing her into dangerous situations and. Needless to say, it was quite perilous while she was in the fudal era, and there was no way she was going to let her instraments get broken or damaged in any way. So much to her dissatisfaction, she had to give up her playing for a while.

Soon though, she was making new friends and finding herself falling in what she believed at the time to be love with her hanyou friend Inuyasha the half dog demon.

But as the months started passing and he continued to see his old love who had died 50 years ago only to be brought back to an unnatural life her dreams of being his wife, or mate, when the jewel was complete began to slowly vanish. And as Kikyo continued to steal souls and walk the earth, Inuyasha seemed to become more violent and abusive towards his small band of friends. Especially towards Kagome. He would constantly compare her to Kikyo, or belittle her about how pathetic she was in one form or another. It was obvious to Kagome, that the feeling she felt when she was a 15 year old girl, were ones that were not the kind that last. Not against the storms that may come when married, or mating, in yokai terms.

As this continued, the rest of the team then began showing signs of wear. It had been 3 years since she had fallen down the well and they had banded together, and it was becoming more and more difficult to put up with Inuyasha's attitude and try to search of Naraku at the same time. Each tried to find their own way of dealing with the stress, and Kagome began to find herself taking long walks in the middle of the night while Inuyasha was seeing his lover. She would walk, without any destination in mind, and without thought of the time. Amazingly very few demons ever crossed her path, and those that did were quickly dispatched by her miko powers. However, as much as the walks helped, she still felt like she was on the verge of breaking down and ether purifying Inuyasha or running away down the well and never coming back.

So it was on one of those now rare trips home to gather supplies and school work, that she told her mother what was going on. Her mother had gone silent somewhere in the middle of the story, and Kagome knew that she was ether thinking very hard about something, or she was mad.

However there was little Mrs. Higurashi could do, since she could not pass through the well and Inuyasha stopped coming to the house a long time ago. But she did give her Daughter something before she left. It was to Kagome's surprise and joy when her mother gave her a case for her flute, and not just any case, but it was a metal waterproof case that would be able to handle the wear and tear of the fudal era. Now on her trips back to the past, she had a spring in her step that had Inuyasha miffed, and made the others wonder. Sango and Miroku were happy that their friend had found something she enjoyed, whatever that was. Kagome was what held the group together, if she wasn't happy, it tended to show.

Inuyasha then seemed to lecture her even more, and even had the nerve to ask if she had been seeing someone behind is back. But Kagome wasn't going to let him in on what she had been doing so he could insult her about that as well. So she simply replied with-

"Inuyasha, even if I was seeing someone it would be NONE of your business! SIT!"

And that pretty much settled it...because every time that Inuyasha tried to question the group about it he would be found kissing the ground. Dirt is not a very nice thing to kiss.

The gift her mother gave her seemed to give Kagome the push to take over as Alpha since Inuyasha had just about worn out his welcome and everyone's patience in his so called 'leadership'. Everything seemed to be picking up, the group was stronger, and they traveled faster without having to wait for Inuyasha to decide to show back up from his trips to see Kikiyo.

But every night, Kagome would walk, and then she would play, and she would find her solace and rest at the end of the day. She was so caught up in her small world she never noticed the creatures she would enchant with her flute, nor did she notice the two golden eyes that would watch her each night from beyond her barrier, who also took solace in the music she played, and also in her presence, as she put a piece of herself into the music, and made it come alive.


	2. Listening

The first chapter I put up was more of an early morning whim than a story, but it worked out amazingly well. Once again, thank you to all of you who have taken the time to look at this story. Reviews are welcome as well as constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

P.S: R&r, thank you :D

.

.

.

.

An escape was something he rarely could indulged in without having to fear being caught in a moment of weakness. Could he remember the last time he had had a moment to let himself relax? Barely.

It had called to him from beyond the trees which whispered and bended with the breeze... over the hills and rivers, and somehow it had reached his ears. It called, saying to walk down that winding road which opened up to his wandering feet and it carried him to a wooded grove.

And there, he had found her.

She sat under the trees, the moons rays creating a pattern upon her clothes. The moon it seemed had taken the stars and placed them in her hair, seeming to have made her a celestial being come down to earth. And under that tree, she played a lilting song that stirred within his breast, making him want to bound like a pup for one second, and then to be solemn and respectful of the person playing the tune. His curiosity prevented him from revealing himself.

But he knew this was no celestial being, for he knew who this being was, or was it really she? Was it the same girl who, when he had seen her a few weeks ago from his cover in the forest, looked so utterly tired and worn? Could it be one in the same person who now played on the silver flute? Indeed it was. It was the same scent, and his instincts and his nose were never wrong.

For he was Sesshomaru, lord of the west, and his instincts were rarely wrong.

Yes, it was the same girl who traveled with his brother and her fiends in search of the Sacred Jewel shards, and who sought to destroy the hanyou Naraku. But is seemed that whenever he thought of the girl Kagome, his mind conjured up a small, childish little filly, as he had begun to call her in his mind. A little filly that never knew when to keep her mouth shut, couldn't hit a wall from the inside of a dojo, had two lucky left feet that she always tripped over. which she was luck for in some ways: her enemies would miss their target. The little filly that pulled out his fathers sword when he and his half brother couldn't, and the little filly that shot at him and broke his armor.

Yes the name silly little filly suited her rather nicely.

He never would have thought that the human woman before him would have been one in the same as that girl. But it could not be denied that here was that same girl, sitting before him, matured and now a woman, and playing a melody that even he, the great lord Sesshomaru enjoyed sitting and listening to.

What was this magic she weaved? A silver flute she played yes, but unlike the songs he had heard from other musicians on the same instruments, that seemed to last for but a few seconds before their effect dissipated into thin air, this one was weaved around you, it drew you in and blanketed you in its sounds and notes. But yet you were left afraid of going any closer to it for fear of breaking it. He wished he could stand closer, if only to be able to know he was welcome to such a performance.

How much more enjoyable it would be to have the woman play and let him, or invite him, to be near so she might knowingly play for him as know that he did not have to steal a viewing, so that he might be closer to the thing which brought him such enjoyment. And knowingly be invited to enjoy it, to have the player want him to enjoy it.

When was the last time he had felt he need ask for anything?

But he knew that should he simply ask or demand that she play for him it would prevent him from hearing her ever play so openly again. He and the girl were not exactly friends.

So he was content to watch... to watch and listen to her play. And that was enough...

He listened for what seemed to be hours, until the music stopped, and then it seemed to be too short a time to have enjoyed such a thing. He watched as she packed her instrument away and walked back towards her camp with a grace and strength, he knew she did not have before.

Not desiring to simply let this woman walk by herself all the way back to her camp in a forest at night when demons were most active, he escorted her back. Keeping just to her right and out of sight, moving without a sound.

Other demons must have felt her powers and not sought to confront her. How else would she have been able to move about at night.

After that night it became a habit to go and listen to her play when he could afford to leave his ward and retainer by themselves. And as she would returned to her camp, he would escort her safely back to her camp where she would sneak in and crawl into what looked like an overgrown caterpillar before going to sleep.

Night after night she would play, and night after night he would listen and take solace in her music. But before long he noticed that what made her music such a joy to listen to was that the miko would put a part of herself into the music she played, making it so that he took enjoyment in being in her company before long, and not just enjoy listening to her music. Though Kagome played for herself and her own escape, she had allowed him a way to escape as well. And for that the Western Lord was grateful.


	3. Surprise Surprise

Ok, here is where the writing style will change a bit, it will have more dialogue and have more interaction between the characters. Though every once in a while you might see it revert back to the style the first two chapters were like. Oh and I will be editing the chapters at times, I have found some mistakes that should be fixed, even if they are small mistakes. Once again, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

.

It was a cool fall day. One of those day where if you weren't careful, you would find yourself sitting under a tree, slowly nodding off to sleep.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo were all walking through an open meadow on this day. It was amazing the transformation the group had gone through. Miroku once again had a slight, but real smile on his face.... and if it was anything to go by.... his hand was more... cursed today.... it kept getting him a date with Songo's boomerang.

Sango was back to her bright and cheerful self, and Shippo and Kirara could be found running around in the fields. And Kagome was more animated than she had been in a while. You could find the group ether traveling in content silence, playing a game while they walked, or simply talking. Though each of them in the back of their minds wanted to know where a certain Inu hanyou was....

They had all been wondering where he took off to at all hours of the day. And every time before he would leave he would say in his brash Inuyasha tone 'you stay here!'. All of them had their speculations about where he went all the time...but all of them were betting it was Kikyo.

Suddenly as they were talking, the object of their musings fell out of the sky and into their path... and he didn't look happy.

"And just where do you think you're going bitch!? I thought I told you to wait for me!"

It seemed to the group that over the years Kagome had developed...a silent but deadly side... cause the responses she started giving to most people weren't the simple quick automatic phrases... but they seemed to be...methodically thought out... and as Kagome put it when asked.... she had discovered _ one_ of the definitions of tact. As she put it, it was: 'Telling a person to go to hell and doing it in such a way that they anticipate the journey.' Though she still lost her temper....sometimes.

"Why Inuyasha! Back so soon?" she said in a...too polite tone.

"Keh! Course I am back! And if you would have waited I wouldn't have had to run for forever to catch up with ya!"

"Well, you see Inuyasha, we really didn't feel like waiting. And since you are so fast we figured we would let you catch up... by the way, did you have a good time?"

For a second Inuyasha faltered in his ranting and if you looked closely enough you could have seen a slight blush on his cheeks, but all to soon it was gone.

"What do you mean 'catch up'? Do you know how long I have been running?!"

"Not as long as we have been walking, which was, oh say.... since this morning." Kagome had a small smile on her face... and if Inuyasha had looked he would have realized it was fake.

"Keh! Wasn't gone that long wench."

"Well since you are here, we may as well continue on our way then. Shall we be off" Miroku interjected. He knew that Kagome could only take so much, and he didn't like the fact that she was always smiling that fake smile whenever Inuyasha was around.... it was disturbing.

"No we won't 'be off' until you tell me why you have been running off without me !"

"Why does it matter?" Kagome said while continuing to walk down the trail.

"Because when I say stay in one place I expect you to stay! Not run off to who knows where. What would you have done had you been attacked and I hadn't been there?!" He said grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him, all the while baring his fangs at her.

"I imagine we would have fought it and killed whatever attacked us." At the moment she was trying to get him to let her out of the vice like grip he had on her arm.

"Keh! Not without me you couldn't, you couldn't kill a fly without my help wench!"

At this Kagome's powers flared and forced Inuyasha to let go of her arm. While she wouldn't have purified him, it still would have hurt.

"I can do more than you think I can Inuyasha" She stated with a quiet voice.

Inuyasha seemed to be taken aback by her tone. It wasn't cold...just eerily quiet.... To be honest Kagome had had enough of Inuyasha acting like he had been, towards her, the group, and a lot of other people they came across. True she loved him as a friend or an older brother, but his attitude was unacceptable. And so help her, while he wanted to travel with them it was ether going to change or he would get more than a sit!

Inuyasha though, not thinking about all the things that her words could mean for him regained his composure and said "Keh, not as much as Kikyo can."

"Then why don't you go to Kikyo then, you obviously have someone better than us to help you. Or is that where you have been going in the first place Inuyasha?" NOW her voice was cold and silent.

"And let you guys head off on your own? Keh, if I have to keep saving your butts no way! Thats why Kikyo and I......" He seemed to realize he was about to say something he should just yet, or couldn't.

"You and Kikyo what?" Miroku interjected.

The inu seemed to ponder what he was going to say for a moment before he threw his head up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Keh! That's why Kikyo will be joining us. So she can help with the jewel shards and I can keep an eye on everyone so you don't go running off and get yourselves killed."

The whole group went silent in an instant... for that matter...everything went silent.... especially when a certain miko stepped forward and forced the hanyo to look her in the eye... being silent had its advantages... it forced people to listen to what you had to say...

"And you were going to inform us of this when?"

"None of your business."

"And how is this none of our business?"

"Because I can do what I want! I am the one that takes care of this group and so you should be listening to me! Wasn't it you Kagome who said 'don't bite the hand that feeds you'?"

"You are forgetting a very important fact Inuyasha. Up until two years ago I was the one that typically fed us, and while you were our protector, you seemed to have found more important things to do than protect us. I wonder what has been going on between you and Kikyo?"

At this Inuyasha seemed to become more enraged and embarrassed, but he refused to look Kagome in they eye after the last sentence. What could Inuyasha have been doing or done that required him to constantly be somewhere else? Why couldn't he just tell them. What could have been so important or...

Then it hit her. Inuyasha had made his choice a long time ago who he wanted to be with. And while it seemed that Kikyo had held off on the idea of dragging him to hell with her for now, that didn't change that he was always looking for when they would meet up next or he could check up on her. Why would he always begone? It couldn't be Naraku that he was chasing, and Sesshomaru had better things to do than pick a fight with him all the time, so the only other conclusion was Kikyo.

"Have you mated with her?"

Inuyasha visibly flinched at this but still he kept his eyes away from her face. Which when it came to Kikyo meant that Kagome had hit the nail on the head.

"When were you expecting her to join us?"

Inuyasha's ears were drooping and his eyes were on the ground. "When you decided to go home." It was almost so faint that they didn't hear it.

"Go home?"

Now Miroku and Songo were worried. If Kagome had a good enough reason to go home, permanently, would she go? They knew Kagome was stronger than she had even been, but a chance to leave and have someone to ensure was there to look for the Jewel shards was a big opportunity. She could finally finish that school of hers, and she wouldn't have to put up with Inuyasha's constant attitudes....and she wouldn't have to worry about all the other problems and worries that came with being the Shikon Miko. What would she do?

Kagome was silent... and it was deafening. For what seemed like forever, they waited for her answer, but after what was only a few second she spoke.

"Go and get Kikyo."

All heads turned in her direction, and Shippo had to keep from launching off of Miroku's shoulder to beg his beloved Okasan to stay. She couldn't leave! She was his Okasan! Why would she leave him behind! Who would deal with Inuyasha?! Who would read him bed time stories?! He couldn't loose her! He just couldn't! He had already lost his parents, and now he had a home and a Mother who he knew loved him. And what would happen to Sango and Miroku? What about the Battle with Naraku?!

Inuyasha's ears were once again pointed up wards and he was staring at her with a look of surprise, hope maybe, disbelief, and... sorrow? "Your leaving? Just like that?"

"I never said anything about leaving..." her voice was dead quiet... and Inuyasha was wondering what it meant....the poor boy never saw it coming.

"Then what are you going to do?"

Kagome's eyes had an eery glint to them and every one held their breath for what she was going to say.

"Kikyo, if she chooses, can join us, but I will not be going anywhere until this jewel is complete and I know Naraku is dead."

Inuyasha stood still for a moment until Kagome started to walk away from him. And then he opened his mouth....

"Hey! Who said you can just decide like that!? And how do you know Kikyo will join us!? Oi I am talking to you wench! Don't you just walk away from me!" … and inserted foot.

"SIT!!!!!"

The boy never was too bright when it came to keeping his mouth shut...and so he found himself kissing the dirt in a very...very deep Inuyasha shaped crater.

"How dare you even think that I would leave! How dare you scheme behind my back! And how dare you presume that I would abandon everyone simply for the comforts of home! SIT!"

The crater kept getting deeper.

"In case you haven't noticed Inuyasha SIT! I have been here for three years searching for these lousy shards and taking care of everyone when I could have gone home any time I wanted to SIT! As if I would leave and abandon everyone when I was the one that broke the jewel in the first place SIT! I have just a little bit more self respect and honor that that in case you haven't noticed SIT! If you think I am such a coward as to leave before my job is finished and I can make sure everyone is fine then you've got another thing coming! SIT! And especially when I am more than able to make sure the job gets done SIT!"

Now, as much as Miroku, Songo and Shippo were enjoying the wonderful sight of the idiot hanyou getting what was coming to him, it would do no good to have a hanyou with a broken back. So now they were trying to drag their screaming friend away from the crater that she was putting Inuyasha in. Unfortunately the hanyou had managed at this time to some how pry his face out of the ground.

"_We_ would have had _your_ job finished if you weren't so damn stupid wench!"

"The only way I wouldn't be stupid to you Inuyasha was if I was Kikyo, like you seem to believe! SIT! Say my name KA-GO-ME! SIT!" With that, despite the fact that she dearly would have loved to say more to the hanyo Kagome turned around and walked off.... muttering sit every few minutes... followed by a loud crash and a few cuss words. After all, if you continued to argue with an idiot, you only made yourself look like one in the process.

Besides, point was made; she wasn't leaving, and she wouldn't leave no matter what.

Miroku , Songo, Shippo and Kirara followed after the fuming Miko, each saying their own silent thanks for their friend. Ah yes, some parts of Kagome would never change. She wouldn't be Kagome if they did.

Now if only the figure in the trees could hold back his laugh.

.

.

.

.

AN: Oh don't worry, Inuyasha will get what is coming to him. And we wont be bashing him all the way to do it...he will just have to go through the school of hard knocks. Sit doesn't seem to do a thing for him lol. Thank you all so much for reading, and it would really help if you could write a review, and it might help me get the next chapter out a little more quickly too :)

Once again, thank you.

Ponderoussilvereyes


	4. Kagome

AN: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

.

It had been exactly one month since Kikyo had joined the Inutachi and few were pleased about the arrangement. Inuyasha left them alone for the most part but Kikyo seemed to think that since she was Inuyasha's mate, as it showed from the two bite marks on her shoulder, that it automatically made her the Alpha female of the group... Which she wasn't.

Inuyasha still seemed to think that he was the leader of the group, so it was no surprise that when they were attacked by a large Oni just after Kikyo had joined and he had barked out the orders....and everyone else listened to Kagome instead, that there was a....rather large explosion afterward.....

But despite whatever Inuyasha said to any of them or rather...yelled and insulted them with, nobody listened. Because he had proven that if he could not tend to his group outside of battle, then he had no business tending to them in battle. Even though they made this point clear, Inuyasha, as usual, turned a deaf ear to them.

Needless to say, now that Inuyasha didn't have to leave the group to go and visit Kikyo it made it rather difficult for Kagome to sneak away. While Inuyasha and Kikyo were in camp Inuyasha would watch her like a a hawk would a mouse, just waiting for her to slip up and say or do something he could use against her. He of course had a suspicion that Kagome had been sneaking away to see someone though he could never prove it. This of course prevented Kagome from going out some nights, and to keep the peace she had to give up a few of her midnight performances. It was neither Kikyo nor Inuyasha's business to know what she was doing. And even though what she was doing was perfectly harmless she still wasn't going to have Inuyasha barking at her about it...nor have Kikyo give her grief about it... which they would... if given the chance.

Kikyo didn't say much, but that didn't mean that she didn't give Kagome just as much trouble with her withering cold glares and the constant referral to Kagome as 'The Reincarnate' or 'Girl'. Kagome had been ever so tempted at times to make some snide remarks. But she absolutely refused to do what Kikyo was doing. And that was be petty and arrogant... didn't mean she wasn't tempted though...

Sango kept asking why she allowed Kikyo to demean her in such a way. It was like she was putting Kagome on the level of dirt with all she did or didn't do. It was like with Inuyasha all over again she told her. And though Kagome had been somewhat hurt by her friends words she told Sango that Kikyo could toe the line all she wanted but if she overstepped there would be no comparison between what happened with her and Inuyasha. She would not be walked on again. She just asked that if it ever came down to it if Miroku and Sango would stand with her.

She didn't even have to ask...

Although Kagome couldn't figure out why Kikyo was acting the way she was... apart from being the only thing standing between her and having the rest of her power there was no reason for Kikyo to be angry with her. She wasn't after Inuyasha any more so what was her motive? She couldn't quite figure it out...

But between searching for Naraku and taking care of the group Kagome didn't have much time to ponder over what was going on with Inuyasha and Kikyo, so she decided to let the matter rest till it came up again.

So it was on a sunny day in fall on a mid afternoon that the group found themselves walking through a winding narrow pass that lead through a canyon. The road was mainly used by messengers since, if you knew how to traverse it you could make better time than the regular trade routs. Also it proved useful if someone was carrying news of disturbing developments in other parts of Japan. Developments that could lead them to Naraku.

The group had been traveling in silence for over an hour now, and the shadows cast along the canyon wall made it seem eery somehow. If Kagome looked to her right she could see a swift flowing river. Luckily the road wasn't too narrow, so if they were careful there should be no chance of an accident occurring. Everything was quiet that mid after noon. The only sound you could hear was the pitter patter feet and the sound of the rushing river below.

And that was when she felt it....

Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she felt the presence of a foreboding demonic aura. "Guys" she whispered urgently as she drew her bow.

Miroku and Songo, seeing their friend move into a battler ready position readied their weapons. Inuyasha and Kikyo soon following their example.

"What do you sense", it was one of the few times Kikyo asked her a question.

"You don't sense it?" Kagome looked surprised.

"No, what is it?"

"A demonic aura."

"Where is it Lady Kagome, can you tell?"

Kagome tried to pin point the exact location of the creature, or whatever it was. But it felt like it was dampened somehow, so that she wouldn't be able to tell where it was coming from. Almost like it faded in and out. But it was definitely there.

"Well Kagome?" Sango asked

"I can't pin point it."

"But you are sure you sensed it?" Kikyo asked.

"I am sure I did!"

They waited...and waited.... and still nothing happened. But Kagome knew what ever she had sensed was there... just on the edge of her senses. It felt like when you knew someone, or something was watching you... but you didn't know what or where. Like a cat watched a mouse before attacking.

"You sure you sensed something?" Inuyasha seemed to be getting ticked off.

"I know I did, and it is still there."

"You must have imagined it, cause it isn't showing up, whatever you think it was."

"I didn't! You think I would have us standing out here otherwise?!"

"Well if ya did sense something it obviously left."

"It hasn't though! Miroku do you sense anything?"

"No I am afraid not Lady Kagome."

"Then ether your making it up or it left and your powers have gone bad, lets go!"

"Making it up!? You think I would lie about something like this!?"

"Keh! Well if Kikyo doesn't sense it then what the hell are you sensing?"

"I.... I don't know...."

What could she be sensing... and how on earth could she get Inuyasha to listen!? This was no place for them to be arguing but how could she get him to listen to her!

"So you are making it up!"

"No! Inuyasha please just.." and then it happened...

At that moment a wind swept through... and chill wind which seemed to carry with it a message... a message Kagome couldn't read fast enough.

"Miroku! Watch out!"

The dark shadow of a form seemed to appear before their very eyes and knock the monk into the back of the canyon wall before disappearing all together.

"Miroku!" Sango moved to help her fiance but Kagome's voice cut through the haze.

"Sango! We will shield him and let Shippo check up on him." Songo looked like she wanted to protest, but leaving her back turned to tend to Miroku could leave her and the rest of the group vulnerable. She would have to simply wait, but what eased her was that she knew Miroku was in good hands, and Shippo had turned out to be quite the little helper while Kagome and her had tended to the others wounds. He had learned quite a little from simply watching.

Miroku looked dazed but otherwise alright, he would soon be back on his feet and battle ready.

"Hey! You show yourself!" Inuyasha taunted.

Their answer was given in a series of quick attacks that the group was left defending against. How could they fight this thing if they weren't given the chance to see it? Suddenly Inuyasha gave off a feral growl suddenly and said the one word that set everyone on high alert. "Naraku."

"Is he the one attacking us?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know! Until we can get this thing to hold still and let us see it were stuck here!"

Suddenly Kagome got an idea "Sango, do you have any of that poison that you use to slow down a demon?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need you to use it, throw it against that opposite wall. Miroku, stay down and ready your wind tunnel should we need it."

Both Miroku and Songo nodded and set to prepare what Kagome had asked them to do. Miroku was kneeling behind the girls with his hands on his prayer beads, ready to take them off at a moments notice. Sango readied the potion and by attaching it to Kagome's arrow they aimed it towards the other side of the canyon wall across from them. A dark green explosion, mixed with the blue of Kagome's purification exploded on the other side of the canyon, and the group didn't have to wait long for whatever it was they were fighting to slowdown.

And when they looked up, there breathing heavily from the effects of the purification and the poison, was their enemy. It was not Naraku, but it was most certainly one of his incarnations. It reminded you of a feline, with a lithe body and claws extended to long deadly points. Its hair was bound, but some dark purple bangs kept its face hidden from view. It was dressed in a tight fitting body suit, much like the one Songo wore. The only weapons in sight were the beasts claws which glinted eerily in the sunlight.

Inuyasha, now seeing what he was up against yelled "Are you one of Naraku's minions?!"

It did not answer, only raised itself from the ground in preparation for another attack. The group reacted quickly, each preparing for the fight that was under way. The beast leaped quickly off of the opposite wall and wasted no time in attacking, using the same method as before of striking the team with a volley of blows, all of which were taxing the groups strength. Though the beast was slowed down considerably by the move made by Sango and Kagome, it was still too fast for them to even get a chance of attacking. Naraku must have grown in strength since the last time they had faced him.

Kagome as struggling in between Sango and Inuyasha who were defending them all with their huge weapons. Her, Kikyo, Shippo and Miroku were all hunkered down, with Kikyo trying to erect a barrier. When the barrier was finally up, but it still didn't do any good because once the barrier was up it the beast began to pour large amount of demonic energy into the barrier which transferred it to Kikyo who began to pant and shake.

Kagome was trying frantically to find a way to get the creature to ether slow down enough so they could attack it, or to simply out and out kill it. Suddenly, and idea came to her.

Quickly summoning her miko powers she created a large barrier around the area, and slowly started to make it smaller, it got smaller and smaller and she made sure to have it go over her friends so they wouldn't be left inside of it by the time she was done with this pest. Soon she had a caught Naraku Incarnate inside of her small little barrier. But the same thing happened with her that happened with Kikyo, the beast started to infuse large amounts of its yokai into her barrier, and some how, into her, making her knees shake.

Quickly she rasped out a quick " now Miroku!"

Miroku wasted no time in acting before he quickly opened up his wind tunnel and sucked both the demon and Kagome's barrier within the void in his hand.

Satisfied, Kagome slumped down, allowing herself to relax and catch her breath for a bit... but they were all caught unawares when the ground beneath them began to fall away. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kikyo and Miroku knocked Sango out of the way... unintentionally leaving Kagome to plummet to the swift currents below......

.

.

.

.

AN: Gah! I hate fight scenes! I was going to make this longer, but I think I will leave it where it is. And Please...Please please please! REVIEW!!! thank you :)

AN2: Ok I fixed this chapter and you guys more than likely have questions as to why I fixed it. First and foremost, I reviewed what I had planned for this story and what is and has been going on in it and I found that it serves me absolutely no purpose to have Kikyo be nice to Kagome. So be prepped for mean Kikyo and a bad tempered Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha will come around....eventually. Also do not expect a quick romance with Kagome and Sesshomaru. I prefer a slightly more drawn out romance and to have them fall in love at first sight quite ofter cheapens a story I find. On top of that, would you trust a guy who had tried to melt you and kill you? Didn't think so.... hehe. Anyway, all the chapters are almost fixed, at least the ones I want fixed and I can get another chapter up soon hopefully. Thank you all once again for the reviews.

Sincerely.

Ponderoussilvereyes


	5. Cold

OK, here is next chapter. :) Inuyasha Belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.It was dark...cold... and she found herself wishing somewhere in the back of her mind for light. She had lost all sense of time, and she didn't even remember what had happened to throw her into this darkness. All that was there to remind her that something was wrong was the sense of wrong that encompassed her mind like an ominous cloud cast across a dark sky.

She did not know how long, but eventually it seemed like the clouds lifted and a light was allowed to shine through. Slowly, she felt herself being drawn towards wakefulness, an all the pain that came with it. Slowly the objects that were a blur around her became shapes, and they moved from being shapes, to objects. And soon Kagome found that she was lying on a rocky river bank, face first, and was in the middle of a forest. But these were hardly noticed, for everything seemed numb, and her mind, still fogy .

She did not want to move, she just wanted to lay here in this shallow pool by the bank and go back to sleep. But something was nagging at her, preventing her from doing so, and she couldn't figure out what it was...

Ah! The canyon! The fight with Naraku's incarnate! She remembered now!

Quickly she scanned the area using her miko powers for any sign of danger. Finding none she slowly rolled over onto her back. She gasped as shooting pains traveled along her ribs and sides, and her lungs seemed to burn with each breath she took. Oh how it hurt.....

Despite her pains she knew she couldn't remain here. It was already dark and you could just barely see the purple of the sun set in the sky and it was getting colder. Kagome was so numb already she could barely feel the cold seeping into her bones, and already she was having to fight the exhaustion and the temptation to curl back up and sleep where she lay.

Slowly, so as to cause as less pain as possible she sat up, the movement making her head swim and she clutched it in her hands. She had to at least get out of the water and find a dry place to lay down. Someplace where she wouldn't be as exposed to the night air.

So, very slowly, she started crawling up the bank and onto dry land. Finally reaching the nearest tree, she stopped and propped her back up against it so she could try to get her barrings and maybe get her head to stop swimming so she could stand up and get out of there.

But no matter what she did it still felt like she was underwater.

'Come on Kagome, get it together...'

She did not know how long she sat there, it didn't matter as long as she couldn't get up and clear her head enough to see where she was. The pain didn't hurt so much as long as she held still... but she couldn't, if she didn't get out of these wet clothes she would be in even bigger trouble.

So, clenching her teeth against the pain that the movement brought she managed to slide herself up the tree into a semi standing position. And then she found another problem.... her leg was apparently inured as well.

Great, she must have exceptional luck. Absolutely wonderful. It couldn't JUST be the ribs, sides and lungs, it had to be her leg!

Oh well, hobbling along on one leg was something she had done before. She was sure that the guy who developed Hop Scotch must have developed it as a way to prepare people for these situations.

And lets not forget the crouch-hop position she had assumed numerous times when she had hurt her finger, hand, leg etc while hopping around and trying ever so desperately NOT to start yelling obscenities that would make her sound like Inuyasha.

Oh yeah she could do this....right?

Carefully she turned and latched onto the tree she was leaning against, and using it as her support she began to move along it sides till she could move on over to the next tree. And so she traveled in this manner, following the river, hoping that she could find a village or someplace safe for a while.

She did not know how long she had traveled, just that she needed to get someplace safe before the exhaustion made her collapse...which it was threatening to do at that very moment. But she knew that if she stopped now she more than likely wouldn't get back up, but fall asleep, which she couldn't do. But it was so, tempting...

Suddenly though, her attentions were focused to a tall white figure that stood away from her, his face hidden in the shadows.

Quickly she summoned her miko powers to reach out and study the person, and her eyes went wide with shock and fear of what she found.

"Sessh....Sesshomaru?"

.

.

.

.

He had watched and waited in the shadows for her to awaken. He himself was not sure why he was there, simply that he wished to see the little filly. So he had tracked her, and found her lying on the bank in the water, her hair flowing out and around her, and the golden hues of twilight making her wet hair and skin glow.

Even in such a disorderly and vulnerable state she gave off the impression of an angel. As she began to wake he had hid his aura from her, and even with miko powers such as hers he doubted she would be able to find him.

He had offered her no support when she had tried to crawl over to the tree, nor when she had stood and nearly fell over from the injury in her leg. He was not sure she would have even accepted. Instead, he watched her as he always did. How far could she go before she grew tired and gave up he wondered. What would she do? Was the grace he had seen she had recently possessed just something she used to look powerful and add to the fact that she was a priestess? It would be interesting to see if she had grown in intelligence as well as beauty.

So he followed from behind, watching as she struggled to fight off the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm her. She followed the same river that had swept her away from her friends, and for a human, this was a wise decision. However, it was getting colder, and if she didn't find a place to get out of the cold night air, she might get sick, or worse. Having had experience with Rin and allowing her into cold water while it was a cold day had given him some knowledge on the matter....It also gave him the opportunity to wash his Mokomoko. Mucus, he decided....just wasn't nice to have in ones furry appendages. And plus, he had better things to do than follow a miko till she got sick.

Also the miko had lost something which should be returned to her....

He had been about to reveal himself to her, when he detected another presence...

He snapped his eyes up ahead, and there, stood a being that looked exactly like him...

But wasn't.

"Sessh...Sesshomaru?" he hear the miko whisper.

.

.

.

.

I suppose you could call what he was doing an experiment. For if one was trying to test something out and use a certain method of doing so you would call that an experiment yes? Well, this was his experiment on the miko that had been a thorn in his side since the day she passed through the well.

He had not been happy when he found out that his latest incarnation had been killed off. Especially when he heard how it had been done. It seemed that in order to keep the game in his favor he would need to assess the players again.

After all, he did not need them getting ahead of his plan now did he?

So how to test and see how strong the little miko was? Battle? No, for this was not just a game of strength , but wit as well. Put a puzzle of some sort and make her solve it to achieve something? No, too boring....and if she really was stronger, he wanted a little fun. Put on the Noh mask and see if she could see behind it and what was in store for the play? Ah yes, his favorite game. It would do nicely, not even Kikyo had been able to see past it when he had played it with her fifty years ago.

Now the next question was which character he should be. A play is no fun if you can't have good characters in it.

Inuyasha? No, he would have been left behind with the others when she was swept down stream. Also a friend was too easy, she knew Inuyasha too well, along with all her other friends so an ally was out of the question. A foe? Hm... now there was an idea. It would be harder for her to distinguish foe from foe.

And he had the perfect person in mind...

.

.

.

.

As she whispered his name he stepped out into the light of the moon, unmasking his features.

Yes, it was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's hatted half-brother, and Lord of the Western Lands. But almost immediately, she sensed that something was wrong...very wrong... if being caught at night, alone, and by Sesshomaru wasn't bad enough, Kagome had to have the urge or sense that something was wrong. And with Sesshomaru? Na She must have lost it!

But none the less, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was off.

"Miko." his voice brought her out of her reverie, and she went into a defensive pose.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Her voice was hard and cold.

"You may spare me the tone miko, I did not come for you to question me, I came to know where the half breed was. I had assumed you were smarter than to leave his protection. Apparently I was wrong."

"And I was wrong to assume you weren't so petty as to go around stalking girls in the dead of night. Really Sesshomaru, I thought you had more taste than that. Apparently I was wrong. "

Well, if her miko powers weren't sharp then Naraku would hate to see how much sharper this onna's tongue could get. Someone else was wondering whether he should be flattered that she thought he had better taste...or be upset that she was insulting him.

In the trees where Sesshomaru had silently moved behind her, he could sense her unease about not only the situation, but about the figure ahead of her. While he was incensed that Naraku would dare to attempt to pretend to be him, he was also curious as to how the miko would act. But also...what was Naraku's reason for doing this he wondered.

Whatever it was... he would not escape unscathed this time.

Naraku wondered if, even wounded and weak, she would be able to see past him. If she could do that, then he might have something to worry about, if she couldn't, oh well, she would still serve her purpose of detecting jewel shards for her small group.

But he was oblivious to the fact that he not only had captures one persons interest, but two...and having them together might not be in his best interest. Especially when he was so unprepared for the second presence. He was aware though, that Kagome was not quite sure about him. His plan for disguising himself as one of Kagome's enemies was having the desired effect. But she still had not fallen completely into his trap. So he decided to make a move that would further test the miko's abilities.... After all, that is what this was about, correct?

Kagome, was in the mean time, trying to figure out what was going on with Sesshomaru's aura. While she did not pay too much attention to it most of the time, it was obvious that when he wanted it to be, it could be blinding and powerful.

His aura now, however this time, though similar, seemed...off. It was like when you could tell that someone was upset, but they still claimed to be alright. But is he was going to just stand there and stare at her and expect her not to go anywhere, he was wrong. Trying to stand as straight as she could so as not to look weak she began to move to his left....and that's when he struck.

Quickly, he sped towards the miko, and before she could gasp in shock, she found herself pinned to the very same tree she had been using for support, Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around her throat.

Kagome instinctively wrapped her hands around his and poured her miko powers into the figure. As she did so, she discovered just what had been bothering her about Sesshomaru.

It wasn't Sesshomaru at all.

Her miko powers touched Naraku's very soul and personality, bringing out the truth of his identity and telling Kagome just who she was dealing with. Her eyes widened in shock as her powers pushed Naraku back, and at the same time, shredded the disguise he wore, revealing the Hanyou as he truly was.

With a sinister laugh, Naraku shifted his form until he stood before Kagome in all his glory, armor in place and Saimyosho swarming around him. What made him laugh was the fear that he could smell pouring off of Kagome, even though she tried not to show it.

"Well miko, it seems that my test has been completed."

"Test?" Kagome knew she was in no condition to fight Naraku, she could barely stand now.

"Yes. After your performance in the canyon I decided it was time to test the extent of your powers. You killed one of my most promising incarnates you know. It had been designed in the way of an assassin. Faster of any of my previous incarnations. What was surprising however was how you defeated it."

"I don't understand. Perhaps you can explain a bit more clearly."

Naraku chuckled before answering. "That incarnation, though not completed, was supposed to be able to take a portion of it enemies powers and blend it with its own. Remember how it pored its own powers into your barrier? It was testing the extent of your abilities. It would then have drained you of your powers and was _supposed_ to be able to get past your barrier. Yet despite being able to do this, you dispatched it quite easily. You see, I was able to use the information it gathered from Kikyo, but when it tried to test you, it failed. I am curious as to why."

"I am afraid I cannot help you there. I am just as confused as you are in this matter." At least she could try to put on a brave face if nothing else....

Naraku, instead of laughing or replying, simply studied her for a while... before a sinister smirk worked its way onto his face.

"I may be able to find the answers my incarnation could not. But I require your help my little miko. Let us test you, shall we?" And slowly, Naraku began to walk towards her. Slowly... savoring each step as he watched the miko work in her mind how she could get out of the situation she was in. How beautiful she looked when afraid. Perhaps he should not kill her when the inevitable show down occurred between him and her allies, but rather keep her as his pet. It would be most amusing... more amusing than it had been killing Kikyo.

He was slowly reaching for the little miko, fully intending to carry out his 'test' on her, and drawing it out ever so slowly... when something quite unexpected happened... A hand suddenly found its way through what would have been Naraku's heart if he had one.

The only movement that even gave Naraku the slightest hint of what was to come was the slight shifting of the breeze... but it was so subtle you wouldn't notice it unless you were looking for it.

"You should have paid more attention to your surroundings than to the Miko, Naraku."

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru had had enough. It was time for this game to end. And his beast readily agreed with him.

What Sesshomaru felt for the Miko could not be described as what would be called love. To make it such would be wrong. He could not say he respected her just yet ether. For now it was simply that he found peace in her presence. She soothed his beast, and for her to be able to do that was a rare thing indeed. His beast rarely accepted anyone, and for it to trust anyone like it had the miko was rarer still. And when Naraku has begun to threaten her it had growled in its mental cage. But the way that Naraku had looked at the little filly made it and him livid. He had no idea what would have happened to the miko, but it wouldn't have been good.

So, just like the first time he had sneaked up on Naraku, he came at his from behind, fully intending on melting the wretched Hanyou's body.

But Naraku was never one to make things easy.

Naraku did melt...right around Sesshomaru's hand before he threw up his barrier, throwing Sesshomaru back onto the other side of the river, his body quickly regenerating from what would have been a deadly blow had it been anyone else.

"I will think about taking your advice Sesshomaru. But wouldn't you agree that having this little miko around is rather bothersome?"

Sesshomaru did not answer, simply withdrew Toukijin.

Kagome though couldn't believe what she was seeing. Naraku had just been about to do...something. And then Sesshomaru suddenly shows up and sticks his hand through his heart. What was happening here and how long had he been watching them? Not that she didn't mind that Naraku's attention was focused else where. But where would she go if she tried to get away? How far could she run in her present condition and what good would it do her to run?...

Her eyes narrowed on Hanyou's form and her powers came to the surface once again. She may not be able to run, but if she was going to stay, then she was going to stay and fight. And she would rather see Sesshomaru win. At least he had some honor, and if she played her cards right, he might just leave her alone after all of this was done.

Gathering her miko powers she cast a barrier around the area where all three of them were. Even if Naraku found a way to escape, he wouldn't go unscathed, this she would make sure of that.

Sesshomaru watched as the pink barrier formed above his head, and secretly, he had to praise the miko for her foresight. Though he absolutely detested having anyone and everyone interfere with his fights. He would deal with that latter though. At the moment he had a hanyou to mutilate.

All fell silent.

It was the calm before the storm that was sure to come. Both Naraku and Sesshomaru waited for one or the other to make a move...

Sesshomaru was the first to act. He used his speed to try and get through the barrier that Naraku had created around himself. But like that time in his fathers tomb, Sesshomaru couldn't even get past the barrier to reach his opponent. And just like the last time, Naraku stayed safely tucked away in his barrier, laughing at the futile attempts that Sesshomaru was making against his person. But again and again, Sesshomaru struck, trying in vain to find a weakness so he could land a blow.

Naraku briefly considered doing the same thing he had done last time and letting Sesshomaru slice off his tentacles and letting his miasma kill everything in the area, but he would prefer the miko live a little while longer, if only to provide entertainment for him. That was...until Kagome felt that she could do more than keep Naraku contained.

Why couldn't she do what she had done with his incarnate? Her shaking limbs told her that it would tax her even more than the barrier already had, but to win this small victory, it would be worth it.

Shifting her powers she began to bring her barrier in closer, making sure it swept over Sesshomaru and her so they wouldn't be caught inside when she released her miko powers into Naraku's own barrier. This time she tried to get her barrier to move beyond Naraku's so that she could purify him with her powers. But it wouldn't budge, and the only thing that it served to do was make Naraku look at her with that same look he had when he had been approaching her earlier. Kagome ignored it though and simply switched tactics, she began to blend her barrier with Naraku's barrier.

For once Naraku looked shocked, and a little worried. But like Kagome, he simply rolled with the punches. As she merged her barrier with is he began to push his Yoki against her Miko powers, making her shake and the barrier weaken. He didn't try to gather gather her powers and test what they were though, he would do that in his own time, at the moment, the miko had to be removed from the battle.

Kagome felt her powers being pushed back. But it was more than that, it felt like Naraku was ripping her apart, it was all she could do the keep the barrier where it was...

And then the second surprise of the evening happened...

An arm suddenly picked her up and placed her next to the hard surface of Sesshomaru's armor. But Kagome only took notice of what he was doing when he spoke to her.

"Miko, allow me to use your powers to channel my yoki into your barrier, I will then crush the Hanyou."

"How do I do that?" She said in between clenched and chattering teeth.

"Just allow my powers to skirt along yours. Your powers shall be the current for mine to flow along and inside your barrier. Do not fight against them or you will become weaker than you already are."

Kagome could barely nod at this point, she wasn't sure what would happen, but she would have to allow what Sesshomaru was planning, to happen. She would have to work with him just this once.

As she closed her eyes to try and relax as best she could, she felt Sesshomaru's yoki flow _over_ the powers she was currently channeling. And it hurt....

What did he mean don't fight it! She was relaxing as best she could and it still felt like someone was taking a hot needle and placing next to her skin. But she managed to hold on long enough till what she felt was Naraku's form vanishing... and then all went black for the second time that day.

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru was amazed at what he saw when his yoki reached Naraku. The Barrier didn't collapse, but rather, what was Naraku's own protection became his prison. Their powers surged within the barrier, shredding Naraku's body and hitting him like a tidal wave. The only sound the Hanyou could make before he was hit, was a startled gasp, before Kagome's barrier failed completely and left Naraku as a smoking pile of smoking goo... quite interesting to look at if you liked pudding.

Sesshomaru, looked on for a moment before allowing his Mokomoko to secure the now unconscious miko against him before looking at his very scorched hand. It seemed that even when she had not intent to harm him, her powers managed to do some damage to him as well.

Looking down at the girl in his arms he studied her for a moment, almost thinking how satisfying it was to hold this angle that he had watched in his arms... almost.

Turning, he replaced his had under the miko's head to steady her before he disappeared into the shadows of the woods... a small silver flute barely peaking out over his haori where he had hidden it.

.

.

.

.

AN: GAAAAAHHH!! DONE! DONE DONE DONE!!

Yes there will be another chapter... but I am exercising my authors power over you and leaving it at a cliffy.... you know...the next chapter might come out a little more quickly if you guys write a review :) I will more than likely be coming back to fix this chapter and all the others too. So, please write a review, this is a learning curb in how to write for me and I can use all the help I can get.


	6. Shocking Requests

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Once again, he was watching. Why was it that he was always caught watching this girl?

Laying next to him, with her head almost lying on his thigh, Kagome was wrapped up tightly in the Mokomoko-sama, and it was becoming impossible to tell if the furry appendage was cuddling her, or she was cuddling it. She must have been doing it if the slight smirk was anything to go by.

After the battle, he had carried her to a nearby cave where he could get her out of the cold night air and hopefully get her warmed up. He had deposited her in the back of the cave onto the hard stone floor, still wrapped up in his Mokomoko. However, the fact was that just getting her out of the open would do her no good if she was still wearing her soggy cold clothes. So adjusting the furry appendage, he had quickly cut off all of the so called 'clothes' she had been wearing and quickly wrapped her up in his outer haori and tied the sash that usually held up his armor around her.

It was amazing how small she had looked then. While demons were usually much taller than humans, he was taller than most of even his own kind. With his haori on she looked like a little girl trying on her mothers clothes. The sleeves went way beyond her hands, and the hem of the silk garment went almost past her ankles. If she had stood up, it more than likely would have... She looked so fragile... and still like the angel she had been when he had seen her that night...

After what could have been minutes of studying her, but was in fact, only a second, he had left the cave in search of fire wood.

After everything had been prepared, including a small rabbit that was currently cooking for her so she could eat when she awoke, he had sat down next to her, and simply watched... watched and studied the girl that had captured his attention. He knew not why, she was only a mortal after all...

But he knew that even saying she was a normal human was a lie.

Did he; Sesshomaru need a reason for watching her?

.

.

.

.

Slowly... almost like the last time, Kagome awoke...but it was not accompanied by a fuzzy waterlogged headache. It felt more like it did after you had had a hard day, and then you curled up in bed, and slept a deep peaceful sleep.

In front of her, a small fire was burring brightly, and a small rabbit was cooking over it, upheld by some sticks. And around her, there felt like what was a fuzzy blanket that was wrapped all around her and was keeping her head off of the ground.... funny...blankets usually weren't like this.

Through her sleepy eyes she looked up to the ceiling above her, only to stair into a pair of golden eyes.

Suddenly everything that had happened came back to her. The whole fight with Naraku, Sesshomaru showing up, using their powers to fight him...

Quickly she tried to disentangle herself from what she now knew was the pelt that stayed over Sesshomaru's shoulder, but as she was about to free her arms the thing moved! Suddenly her arms were forced back down to her sides and she found herself restrained by the big furry appendage. It wasn't crushing her, but holding her firmly in its embrace... and then a hand came to rest on her forehead.

"Your injuries would only become worse if you get up... silly little filly."

Kagome stilled as she felt the warm hand upon her brow. The thought of having Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection touch her was enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. But then it registered what he had called her and she turned her angry eyes back to his.

"I am no filly Sesshomaru, now if you would please let me up I will be on my way." She then continued to struggle with the Mokomoko... which had no intention of letting her go it seemed.

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched her struggle. Oh how much fun it was to tease her. He had seen what she had done to Inuyasha on the day they discovered that he had in fact matter the dead priestess. The whole scene had been... amusing.

'A little filly indeed' he thought, though he could only be glad that she did not carry around a separate set of beads to subjugate him with. Not that it would have made a difference... he was to powerful to be held down by something so small... but he had no interest in kissing the ground even once.

His beast though was trying to keep the miko still without bringing further harm to her injuries. It was now a fact; he enjoyed the little miko that was wrapped up in his furry embrace. She would stop soon when she saw that he was not going to kill her...yet anyway.

When she began to release some of her miko powers though, weather subconsciously or not, his eyes flashed red for e brief moment before he began to press his yoki down on her.

"Miko! End this now or I will kill you where you are." The hand that he had rested on her forehead moved down to her throat and she stilled almost immediately, though he could still feel her powers just below the surface of her skin.

Kagome lay still, all her thoughts and attentions were on the hand that lay on her throat. What could Sesshomaru want with her? Shouldn't he be going after Inuyasha?... unless...that was the plan..

"If you are think of using me to get to Inuyasha then it wont work. I wont be used like a bargaining chip Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru simply looked down at her, seeming to study her with those piercing eyes of his, and Kagome had to fight not to squirm.

"I have no interest in anything Inuyasha possesses. Instead of fighting with me miko you should be grateful."

"Grateful?" she whispered.

"Yes. Where would you be if I hadn't brought you here hm?" His hand slowly moved back up to rest on her forehead before the mokomoko snaked its way around her neck, now firmly holding her in place and making it look like she was wrapped in a giant fuzzy white cocoon. As the end of it began to flick back and forth across her face she couldn't help but try to break the silence.

"Why did you bring me here then?"It made no sense... why would he even care what happened to her?

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Instead Kagome felt the furry appendage loosen so that she could move her arms right before a familiar silver rod came into her line of sight.

And there was the flute, the one that she had forgotten all about, and the one that brought her a sense of such joy, happiness and contentment. Her hand moved from the warmth of the fur and towards the object above her face. And Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch her face as it lit up and her eyes widened with wonder.

"My flute?Wha- where did you find it?"

He said nothing as she took the object from his hand, her blue eyes skimming over the surface to check for any signs of damage. Once she was satisfied she looked up to him before moving to sit up, wincing as her ribs protested against the action. Once she was in an upright position she turned the flute into a position that made it look like she was going to play it. As she was doing all of this Mokomoko shifted around her to cradle her and keep her warm, but this she hardly noticed.

"May I?" She asked, looking up to him for permission.

He simply inclined his head and watched as she brought the beautiful instrument to her lips before playing each note and making sure everything was in perfect order. Sesshomaru had found the case that held the flute a ways up river, damaged and broken, but it had somehow managed to keep its treasure safe.

Satisfied that her flute was in good order Kagome looked up to him with a brilliant smile adorning her face that seemed to light up the whole cave. "Sesshomaru, thank you so much! I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

But Sesshomaru remain silent for a while. Studying the object in her hand before looking to the wall across from him. "You may allow me to attend your performances."

The smile quickly faded from Kagome's face and Sesshomaru almost saw red when he saw the fear enter her eyes. 'Does she despise and fear me that much?'

Kagome could not believe her ears! The Great Lord Sesshomaru was asking if he could listen to her play? Why? Everything with him always brought up so many whys and so few answers. Would he kill her once he was done with her? What would he do?... But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that perhaps it was worth the risk. Sesshomaru had not fought against them in a long while, and he hadn't killed her yet. He was also the sort of person that should he _ask_ for something you could not refuse him. But... when she played the music was her solitude... her relaxation. It would be like having someone standing over her shoulder while she read. But... How could she refuse him when he had been the one to return her flute to her? Slowly, not really knowing what she could be getting herself into she nodded her head.

"You may. It would be.... interesting to have you listen."

By interesting. They both knew that she was dancing around what words she wanted to use. Honored wasn't quite one of them. But it wasn't exactly an 'I would be absolutely horrified to have YOU listen to MY music'.

But for Sesshomaru, to be able to sit...and listen to her play without having to hide...it was an honor.

.

.

.

.

It is amazing what hides in the dark... what can be found... and what beings take their shelter in such places. Beings who hate the sun... hate it for how it seeks out the very shadows they hide in and abolishes them. Beings... who are neither the sun or the moon, but rather those who wish to destroy both. They hate those who remind them of the sun, those who are like the moon... for they give off light that can rally others or guide them in the dark of the night. A light....that is hard to extinguish. So...they try to make those people destroy themselves through their own faults or their ignorance...

Oh what webs these people of darkness weave... and in such a dark corner... one was planning to do just that...

As his body reconstructed itself on that forest floor, dark thoughts entered his mind...

Thoughts, that centered around one small miko... and a demon lord...

Yes... he would take delight in making his plans... in making them, and all those around them suffer and cry in anguish.

And as his schemes were being constructed withing his mind, Naraku smiled....

Oh yes, Sesshomaru and Kagome would suffer... and they would willingly do so. All for the sake of another, they would do so.

And as the last pieces of his flesh melded into place, Naraku laughed his dark laugh. For he would be the victor in the next battle... and two of his enemies would fall.

And with thoughts of what was about to occur Naraku hurried off to prepare his surprise for for his soon to be guest.

.

.

.

.

AN: Ok I suck at dialogue, could someone give me some pointer plz? I would really appreciate it. Thank you. And please tell me where I can improve and what you think of the story? I want reviews. Thank you once again for reading.

Ponderoussilvereyes


	7. Getting to Know You

AN:Ok sorry for not updating sooner. Here is the next chapter. Reviews are always welcome. Inuyasha Belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Memories... History, stories. These things could help one avoid bad decisions or make good ones. Sesshomaru had remembered his father telling him stories when he was a child. Stories or valiant Yokai, some of creatures from distant lands, the yokai histories, his own adventures, etc. There had been a few stories that he had told him about that currently stood out in his mind. Something about Harpies and The Three Furies. When his father had told him these stories he had never taken into account what they would have sounded like, never thought how someone screeching could affect a person. How nagging could drive one to extreme lengths of frustration and mental anxiety... Well now he didn't need to wonder what they would have sounded like because the miko in front of him was giving him a fine example.

"Where are my clothes you PERVERT!"

"Your clothes were not in a suitable enough condition to be worn Miko, perhaps I should have left you in them and pray that sickness had taken away your voice. Then you would not offending the world with your screeching."

"I have every right to screech! If I had taken your clothes off while you were unconscious you would be screeching too!"

Kagome had woken up that morning curled up in Sesshomaru's Mokomoko-sama, all warm and cozy, it was even better than her sleeping bag though she would never say that out loud. Shesshomaru had just returned from a hunting trip with a mess of fish, when she had sat up... and found herself only in his haori and the sash that held up his armor... thus reason for the current screeching. Though in the back of her mind she couldn't figure out for the life of her why the killing perfection was taking his time to make sure she was properly cared for in the first place... It was a question that kept going over and over in her head, but she still couldn't find the exact answer. Only speculations and ideas were her answers...and those were hardly satisfying. But at the moment, none of those questions were in her mind right now...all that was in her mind was what on earth had Sesshomaru done with her clothes!?

Her eyes searched frantically while the demon lord swept past here and to the back of the cave with a large scowl decorating his face. As he settled in near the back of the cave, that was when she saw it... the charred rains of the lace the decorated teh top of her favorite pair of blue undies.... falling on her knees she delicately liftes up the charred scrap of clothing.... and promptly began to cry...making Sesshomaru open his eyes and look at here in irritated curiosity.

"How could you...." he heard her whisper before she jumped to her feet, eye's blazing and her hand clutching the fabric to her chest as if it was gold.

"You took my underwear and Burned them?!"

Getting rather irritated Sesshomaru began to explain in a clipped tone since silence in this case could be taken very badly. "Your clothes were unfit to be worn, I removed them to ensure you did not become ill."

"But you burned my underwear!" It was a fact; underwear were sacred to the wearer. They were the intimates of intimates and holy of holy undies! And any guy who decided they wanted to touch them, (or other things) had better protect his self.

"What is so important about it. They barely covered you, they were and are useless to you now".

"That is not the point!"

Just as the words had left her mouth something came flying at her face and she barely managed to catch it before it hit. When she brought it down to look at it her jaw dropped. In her hands was a beautiful set of clothes, complete with a tie for her hair, tabi socks and a woman's fudoshi. When she looked at Sesshomaru he had his eyes closed and was leaning back up against the wall of the cave.

"Change quickly miko, I desire my own clothes to be returned to me."

Kagome blushed furiously and with a huff turned and walked out of the cave and into the bushes outside of the cave. When she unfolded the clothes she found that it wasn't just a long kimono, but a woman's kimono with long sleeves in a deep blue color with a matching pair of Hakama to go with it. And embroidered on both of them were silver and white chrysanthemum blossoms and gold tree branches. And included with it was a white nagoya obi with gold maple leaves designed on it. By the time she was done tying the obi into a simple tie at the back, all she could think was, 'wow'!

Though it was over all, a practical outfit that would definitely be able to withstand hard work and travel, it was at the same time very beautiful. Shesshomaru must have gotten it from the same place he had gotten his own clothes. Hesitantly she looked back towards the cave and reminded herself to thank him. She quickly pulled her hair up into a high knot, leaving a few tendrils the frame her face before she went in. She had stopped tying her hair in a low knot a while ago... she had hated looking like 'Kikiyo' an never 'Kagome', the girl who was never good enough...

She quickly picked up Sesshomaru's Obi and Kimono and headed back into the cave, moving as if she wished to be rid of those thoughts.

Sesseshomru looked up as she reentered, and he had to congratulate himself on him sense of good tastes, even if it was in picking out women's clothing. The blue was complementary to her hair and the obi brought out the greyish blue color of her eyes. The obi also seemed to add to her figure since it was tied neither too lose or too tight and even though she already stood up straight it seemed to help her posture even more. He held out his and for her to give him back his clothes which were neatly folded in her arms, to which she gladly acquiesced to his silent request. She stood in front of him and smirked before throwing her arms out and turning around it seemed for his inspection, he simply nodded his head in approval. She scowled at him before she sat down and began to put her boots on. He had kept those at least.

After she had laced the calf high boots up she then turned to him...and just stared... it was rather irritating.

"Yes miko" he said with an indifferent err.

"Thank you for the clothes, they are really very beautiful, what are they made from"?

"Demon silks and cotton from my land. You will find that they are more suitable than your human clothes".

Though she was already disgusted by his attitude, she could tell that what he said was true. The clothing felt light, but it also felt warm and cozy, something she knew she would come to value when winter hit.

"So I see, thank you Sesshomaru".

He did not reply but seemed to stare off into space, though Kagmoe knew that if anything happened he would be on his feet in an instant... now if only he wasn't so quiet... it was unnerving to be stuck with him and have dead silence. HE however seemed content with it...

"Hey Sesshomaru?"

No answer... okay.......

"What do you intend to do with me?"

Now he looked at her, "Do with you miko"?

"Yes, could you help me return to my group? Or are you planning on keeping me for whatever reason you have planned? Not that I recommend you do, but if it is crossing your mind to do so I would like to know. I would like to help finish Naraku off and not simply travel and play my flute for you ya know".

"My but what a vivid imagination you have miko. Odd but vivid, what makes you think I would want to barter you or do anything with you when I could achieve what I want through other means? Are you perhaps mocking me by saying I am weak and stupid"?

"No! That is not what I was simply trying to assess what you were going to do"!

"What makes you think I will do anything with you miko? perhaps I am simply waiting for you to 'do' on your own".

Kagome stopped at that.

So.... he just expected her to go of by herself... without any for of protection and barely any way of knowing where to go? How rude! Even if he was Sesshomaru a host shouldn't send their company off like that!

She had opened her mouth to comment when Sesshomaru began to pull something out from on of the pockets of his Kimono.

"If you wish for conversation or as you put it, wish for me to 'do' something with you miko; perhaps you can explain what this is to Sesshomaru?

And from inside of his kimono, he produced a small hard bound book... A book Kagome recognized well. It was one of her favorite stories...Beowulf... a soaking... dripping... soggy almost ruined English translation of Beowulf.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

If it had been in the cold lord, he would have grimaced and covered his ears with his hands... as it was, he just scowled at the harpy who seemed to think it was necessary to scream in order to speak. But his scowl had little effect on the harpy for her entire attention was focused on the book which she had ripped from his hands.

"Where did you find this! Oh no look its all ruined!" She began to gently try to look through the pages, and peal them apart. Oh what to do when your books get wet!

"You will refrain from screeching miko" Sesshomaru's voice had taken on a quiet and annoyed tone.

"But look at this! How am I supposed to fix this?!"

"Miko!'

Though it wasn't what you would call yelling, it was enough to make Kagome pay attention. She looked over to Sesshomaru who's brows were furrowed and were giving the the famous Sesshomaru glare... how did she miss that?

She quickly ducked her head in an apologetic bow and quickly muttered and apology, not really sure if she should look up or not.

"You will refrain from screaming or I will be forced to remove your vocal cords. Is that understood?" Kagome nodded her head.

Kagome slowly leaned back up, but kept her eyes fixed on the ground, the book temporarily forgotten...

"Sesshomaru"? Kagome quietly whispered. When he made no reply she continued. "I am sorry for yelling at you. You have helped me ever since Naraku and I have done nothing to repay you except to be rude to you when you didnt deserve it. Please forgive me".

All was silent for a while, you could hear the leaves stirring outside, and hear the branches snap and creek.... till... "When I dont deserve it miko?"

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her, glaring. What did he mean when he deserved it? Of course she was going to yell at him if he needed it. Did he mean?....

"Yeah when you deserve it. Like when you go and attack my friends and such, then I will yell at you. You think you never deserve to be yelled at think again! Cause I am going to do it to you every time you are a big fat woppin' jerk. And don't you give me that look! You think I am going to back down from you cause you got an attitude think again!" and with a humph Kagome turned her back to him, crossed her arms over her chest and began to ignore him... or as well as you can ignore a killing perfection.

Sesshomaru though was...amused by the miko... such a feisty thing, and she actually stood up for herself, how refreshing. Looking back down at the book that was left forgotten on the cave floor.

"Tell me about the story".

Kagome sat as it appeared, to be in thought for a moment, before turning around with a grin... and begin to interpret her favorite story almost from heart as only Kagome could. For anyone who knew Kagome knew that she loved to share, and sharng stories was one of her specialties.

And so a Taiyokai and a Miko sat in a warm cave, sometimes talking and sometimes with her speaking and him listening. Once all the questions were asked and the story told and the sun began to set in the sky and the mikos eye lids began to droop, the Taiyoaki curled his Mokomoko around her, and kept watch as she slept. And that was how teh Taiyokai and the Miko began to come to know one another.

AN: Some of you are more than likely wondering why Sesshomaru is treating Kagome so nice. Well he basically is curious and enthralled by her. He is curious not only about her music but her. So of course he is going to treat her well, no he does not love her yet. We will get to that stage though.

Thank you once again by reading. Reviews are always appreciated.


	8. Return

AN: Ok I know I mentioned certain types of clothes that Sesshomaru gave Kagome for her to wear. I actually got part of those from a how to draw manga book I use for the women's long sleeved Kimono. But the others I had to look up. So here are some web sites if you are interested, that show different types of Japanese clothes. This is how I came up with Kagome's Obi. www(dot)yamatoku(dot)jp/classic/listing(dot)asp?genre=93 I have also realized that my writing style is somewhat limited. This is my first story but every into is almost exactly the same as the last, other things can do with a little bit of variation too. So plz, if you have any recommendations or constructive criticism please let me know.

Oh by the way, listen to the soundtrack for My Fair Lady: I am an Ordinary Man for this chapter

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

AN End.

.

.

.

.

Curiosity is a hard thing to quell once you start investing in what you are curious in. You can ether become infatuated once you research what you are curious about and find that it is a thing in which you want to invest your time, or you can find that the curiosity is in fact extremely disgusting and you cease to want to have anything to do with it. But the thing about a curiosity that you have to be careful of, is that you can't let an unhealthy obsession form over it.

And at the present moment, Sesshomaru was wondering why his curiosity over the miko had yet to become disgust.

It frightened him to think that just a few days prior the Miko had just been entertainment, or something that was... should he use the word, comforting. Her presence was soothing and it calmed him in a way that he...appreciated. But now after spending a few days with her it was clear that he could no longer classify her as just 'entertainment'.

Whenever he was near her, or whenever he watched her he felt himself become calm, or his primal instincts, his beast, would urge to be closer to her. Before she had been someone whom in all actual reality he knew little of. He knew she had a beautiful way with music, had a strong will and was a strong fighter, that was it. But now he knew more, and the way he was drawn to this human scared him. For now he had had a chance to actually see her and get to know her first hand, not just study her and watch her from afar.

And now he could safely and absolutely say that she was the most stubborn, bull headed, frustrating woman he had ever met, and for some odd reason it made him almost respct and like her. And that was what scared him.

The only woman whom he had ever had any respect for, no matter how small, had been his mother. And she was cold, acidic even. The demon women who took up their time at his home weren't like his Mother or Kagome. They lacked the intelligence and depth for him to even start comparing.

Kagome was herself, and not to be compared with anyone. He understood this now.

Though it was her talent and presence that drew him to her at first, he was now drawn to her intelligence as well. Over the last few days they had had discussions ranging from books, and poetry to other topics. It was refeshing to have a chat with someone who's imput brought more to the conversation.

But he could not continue to keep her in his company, the humans visit would have to end. There were a number of things he needed to attend to that he had neglected while he had been tending to the miko, but now she was well enough to leave and it was time that she return to her they had set off though, he had given her a demon bow and a quiver of arrows. A shield maiden like Kagome could not go into battle without her weapons, and as her host it was his duty to see she was equipped.

Now he was walking side by side with the Miko on their way to find her friends. It would not be long till they found them, already he could smell the group getting close. Not that it took much to smell when Inuyasha was getting close, the boy always seemed to be allergic to baths...

"Miko."

Kagome turned her attention from the wooded path to Sesshomaru's face, "Yes"?

"Your friend's approach".

Kagome whipped her head around expectantly just as the noise of something crashing through trees and underbrush reached her ears. But she didn't get a chance to greet who it was because Sesshomaru stepped in front of her with his sword drawn. Seconds latter she heard the sound of a sword being drawn and the familiar voice of Inuyasha.

"Let her go Sesshomaru"!

"I am not holding her little brother. You should talk to the miko and not jump to assumptions you fool."

Though Sesshomaru did not move from his defensive stance, Kagome felt that it was now safe to move around him. She also had to prevent a possible fight breaking out, much as she had learned about Sesshomaru, you don't go teasing a testy dog with big teeth. So, slowly and safely, so both brothers knew her intentions and where she was she stepped away from Sesshomaru's side.

She didn't expect the reaction she received from her friends.

There they stood, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kikiyo, and all of them were looking her over as if she wasn't really there, slack jawed and surprised. As soon as they were sure she was alright, Miroku, sango and Shippo grinned and waved at her. Inuyasha was still rendered speechless, Kikiyo however had a dark gleam in her eyes that was all too easy for Kagome to read...

"Kagome"!

Her attention was taken off of the glairing miko to a speeding red fuzzball that hurled itself towards her.

"Shippo"! Deftly she caught the energetic little boy just as he was about to run into her. Cuddling him close to her chest she comforted the worried kitsune as he began to cry into her chest.

"Hey Shippo, its ok, shhhhh", she cooed as she began to gently stroke his back.

"We kept looking for you Kagome and we couldn't find you! We were worried you had drowned"! The kitsune sniffled could barely get the words out he was crying so hard.

"I am fine Shippo, everything is fine, your ok now, I am back".

"Indeed", Kikiyo unwelcome voice said, looking Kagome and the clothes she wore up and down with what appeared to be distain and...jealousy?

Shippo wiped his tears away from his chubby little face before looking up to his adoptive mother with big green eyes. "Inuyasha was so mean while you were gone, he kept hitting me when I got after him and Kikiyo said you were dead"!

"I heard that! Yo! Wench, Runt! What the hell are you doin' over there! Get over here and away from Sesshomaru"!

Kagome turned her attention to the almost forgotten Hanyou. "For your information Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was the one who helped me." Leaving Inuyasha to stutter she then turned to Sesshomaru who had now sheathed his sword since the exchange had not come to blows. He appeared to eye Kagome with a look of indifference as she went to stand before him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama for all your help, I appreciate it", she said bowing a deep bow with Shippo still clutching her and now trembling in the face of the Yokai Lord.

He group was amazed once again when Sesshomaru returned the bow with his own and in a deep voice said "Fairwell Miko of the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome smiled and then dared to do what she wouldn't have done a few days ago, she jumped up and gave the cold lord of the west a brief hug before bounding off towards her friends.

Sesshomaru's face was as void of emotion as ever, but had one been looking they might have seen what could perhaps be mistaken as a small smile.

With all his usual grace and poise he turned and disappeared into the forest and away from the eyes of the miko and her friends while their attention was on her. Before the group walked away Kagome spared one last glace back to where the lord had been standing before smiling and taking off down the trail with her friends.

And of course, then the questions began. Naturally.

"What happened after you fell"?

"Why was Sesshomaru with you"?

"Where did you get the clothes? Did Sesshomaru give them to you"?

"Are you sure you are alright"?

"Don't do that again! You nearly scared us to death"!

"One question at a time guys" Kagome laughed, giving them the answer to their questios; their friend was alright and she had returned to them.

AN: Gah! DONE! Wow these chapters are harder to write than I thought. I will mention a few songs through these chapters for you to listen to while you read, but I am not turning this into a song fic. Anyway, as usual, reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome.


	9. Thoughts at Home

AN: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

.

.

.

.

"Eeek! This feels so good." Kagome exclaimed as she splashed around in her families large bath tub.

She was at home, 500 years away from the feudal era and was loving every minute of it!

After she had returned to her group after spending those few days with Sesshomaru they had all decided that she should go home so they could replenish their supplies, even Inuyasha had agreed. Especially since the ramen had been swept down stream. So it had almost universally been decided that she should return to her time...but not before a few questions were answered.

Everyone had, of course, asked about what had happened and wanted to know if she really was alright. They had also wanted to know what had happened between her and Sesshomaru.

That question had come from Inuyasha.

Of course, it could be a perfectly natural question to ask, after all, she must have been drenched in Sesshomaru's scent since she had used his Mokomoko to sleep on the whole time she had been with him. The only thing that didn't make it a perfectly natural question had been how Inuyasha seemed to refuse to take her word for it, if the dirty looks she kept getting from him were anything to go by.

And she would also find Kikiyo looking her over and giving her almost jealous glares... She would catch her out of the corner of her eye looking over the clothes and weapons she had been given with a sneer. Kikiyo couldn't be angry about Kagome's treatment at Sesshomaru's hands could she?

Yeah she could. Oh well.

Kagome smiled fondly as she remembered how her mother had reacted when she saw the clothes that she had been wearing. It had been priceless! And as soon as she walked through the door her whole family had wanted to see and touch her outfit and the weapons and quiver she had received from Sesshomaru. And Kagome had to admit, that everything Sesshomaru had given her, though obviously not meant as formal items, were very beautiful.

As soon as Kagome had asked for a bath her mother had offered to wash the clothes, though from the looks everyone gave her it was 'Give us a chance to look too!'

Which lead to where she was now. Sitting in warm water with way too much bubble bath surrounding her, a yellow rubber ducky and a fluffy bath robe to slip into when she was done sitting on the counter. Yep, life was good!

Hey who says you cant act childish on your day off?

No worrying about Naraku. No Kikiyo to stand over her shoulder and wait for her to mess up, no Inuyasha yelling at her constantly.

Kagome sighed as she leaned back and slipped further into the warm water letting her mind relax as well as her body. And as her eyes drifted closed and the bathroom became quiet her mind drifted further and further away from all the troubles of the feudal era.

until....

A loud knock sounded on the door, jerking Kagome from her trance like state.

"Hey Kagome, you've been in there for over an hour. Your going to look like a raisin when you get out. You didn't drown did you?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously and a loud grow that was meant for the person on the other side of the door escaped her lips. "Sota."

"If you drown can I have your room?"

As much as Kagome dearly, adamantly, loyally loved her brother.... there were times that he really needed to be pounded on.

But she had been gone for over a month, their sibling quarrels were over due.

"Hey Mom? If Kagome were to drown in the tub could I have her room?"

Kagome slowly so as not to make a sound stepped out of the tub and reached for her robe...

"It might be better this way. You wouldn't want to live your life looking like one of Grandpa's relics would you? Not that you can hear me anyway if you are ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sota shrieked as the bathroom door came flying open and he was attacked by a very wet older sister who's eyes glowed and who's teeth grew to razor sharp points and her hair lit all around and few with an invisible wind as she grabbed him and tackled him to the ground in all her terrifying sisterly rage!.... it was fun!

"Any last words Sota Higurashi?"

All he could do was smile up at his sisters face as she wiggled her slender digits in a threat to tickle him till he couldn't breath any more... his answer came out in a boyish laugh.

Kagome smiled as she watched her brother squirm with that goofy look only little brothers could pull off.

Yes, it was indeed good to be back home.

.

.

.

.

Kagome peered over the backpacks and supplies as her mother looked at the sleeping bags over across the way. Mrs Higurashi and her daughter had decided to take the day and go shopping to restock on all the supplies that Kagome had lost. And even though she didn't say it, Mrs Higurashi could see that her daughter was stressed even though she doubted Kagome even realized how worn out she was. When Kagome decided to accomplish something she was like a train, no stopping her till she accomplished it. But at least she could take her mind off of her task for a few days, or at least clear it enough so she could proceed with a good plan.

"Kagome, what do you think of this?" Mrs Higurashi asked.

Kagome turned her head as her mother pointed at an ice blue sleeping bag that hung from the walls, which took her mind off the predicaments in the past.

"Yeah it looked great mom thank you!"

"Your welcome sweet heart."

But Kagome began to changed her mind as she saw the price on it, but her mother saw her begin to protest and hushed her with a wave of her hands. "I don't want to hear it Kagome, you need a new sleeping bag and I don't want you getting ill because you couldn't stay warm."

Kagome wanted to protest but her mother was right. Getting sick or ill would delay their search for Naraku and any number of other problems could occur simply because she didn't have the proper equipment to stay warm with. So she simply nodded her head.

"And what about her friends? Do they need anything? Did you want to take back any gifts for them?"

Kagome shook her head with a smile "No. I have everything prepared for them."

"What about your wolf friend, I don't remember you ever taking anything back for him."

Oh, that's right Koga. Kagome had almost forgotten about him. Almost, Koga was hard to forget.

"I would mom ,but I don't want to encourage him any further if you know what I mean."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. From all that Kagome had told her about this Koga it created a picture of an interesting character.

"Alright ,how about Inuyasha's brother? You should thank him for helping you."

Hm... she hadn't thought about that. Sesshomaru hadn't asked for any payment in return for helping her, except that he wanted to hear her play. But it wouldn't be a horrible idea to get him a thank you gift would it?

If only it was as easy to get an ice lord a gift as it was to track down a cold killer.

.

.

.

.

AN: Thank You to my Beta Luna-magic-2005 for helping me with my story, and my grammar. I know I took a very long time is making this chapter but I was having a hard time coming up with a plan for what I wanted to do with it . Ether way I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to give me your constructive criticism and reviews.

Ponderoussilvereyes.


	10. Apology

AN: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me.

.

.

.

.

A few days latter when Kagome was once again jumping through the well back into the feudal era, she had a new back pack that looked almost exactly like her old one, some new equipment, gifts, and was wearing the clothes Sesshomaru had given her.

She figured that since the clothes were of demon weave and they seemed to keep you warm no matter the weather conditions, she may as well continue to wear them, but they were also cute and classy. So what was wrong with being a sexy miko, she had thought.

The only problem with this picture was that Inuyasha seldom, if ever, had the same opinion as she did, even if it were just about clothes. Something that she had failed to think about before she left, which of course, did not become clear until she climbed over the lip of the well.

"Why the hell are you still wearing those clothes!"

Oh yeah, She thought she had forgotten something. Maybe it was the fact that Inuyasha hated his brother and anything to do with him. No it wasn't that hard to forget it, no not at all. Not even when she had a hanyo screaming profanities at her.

"They are warm Inuyasha, and if you hadn't noticed, its getting colder." The weather wasn't the only thing that was cold.

"You don't need to wear clothes that that bastard gave you, we could find you some different clothes that would be better."

"Why should I get different clothes when I have these?"

"_He_ gave them to you."

Honestly, Kagome thought, why couldn't men get to the point? Why did they have to pout and dance around a subject when they could just tell you what was bothering them, but when it came to Inuyasha this was nothing new.

"Inuyasha, just because your brother gave them to me does not mean I should look a gift horse in the mouth."

"A gift _hound_ you mean."

"Inuyasha, just because your brother gave me these clothes does not mean we should simply throw them away."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because they are good and decent clothes and it would be a waste to do so, also, why should we?"

"Cause I say so wench!"

"I am not a wench!"

"Are too!"

Ok, so Inuyasha and Kagome had had their fall out and hard times, that didn't mean they didn't still argue. Just that all their arguments, no matter how childish, had a bitter taste to them now.

"So sorry Inu, but you will have to just deal with the fact that I am going to wear these clothes, and if you even attempt to get rid of them I will. S. I. T you. Your attitude sucks!" _An observation Kagome? Or a fact?_ Her mind thought.

"Why the hell would you want to wear them? They were from that bastard, you know; the enemy. How could you just be so accepting of a gift from him?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that they are, like; awesome, and that it would be rude to reject his gift now that he has saved me?"

"Saved you _after _he tried to kill you!"

"After many years of not trying to do so and, if fact, saving our hides once or twice. Besides, thats not the point."

"Then what is the point!"

"I wonder, cause it sure doesn't seem to simply be about Sesshomaru." Kagome said in a huff. Inuyasha's attitude was typical for when he was dancing around whatever was bothering him. He would say he was mad about one thing when it was really another; and then expected her to know what it was. Weird tactic.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you." Inuyasha said with a snarl.

"Oh? And how is that?"

"Don't play dumb! You act all innocent when you are just trying to make me jealous and regret bringing Kikiyo to the group. You wander off into the woods at night doing 'who knows what', and then you start walking around with those clothes and act as if there is nothing wrong. Well it wont work!"

Part two in the plan, blame Kagome and turn the tables.

"Don't be so conceited Inuyasha, I hardly take walks at night to make you jealous. It never worked in the past and it would never work now; you have made your choice. And like I just said; the clothes are hardly and issue, it is the fact that they were from Sesshomaru. Am I right? The Whole of the issue is Sesshomaru. Now what part of this picture has you so worked up?"

The only answer Kagome received was Inuyasha's ears flattening against his head and a snarl as he looked away.

Kagome gave a great sigh before she stood up and began to walk past him. "That is what I thought you would say." Inuyasha would never look her in the eye whenever she got too close to hitting the mark on something he didn't want her to know about.

What she didn't expect was for him to grab her by the arm and spin her back to face him.

"I..." He began. It was immediately obvious that he was struggling to even talk to her, much less look her in the eye. But Kagome had seen that look before, and as much as Inuyasha had been a jerk, it was a look that was unwise to ignore when the half-demon was wearing it.

"Inuyasha? Whats wrong?"

After what sounded like a few strangled growls he managed to bring his head up, and face her, eye to eye. "I wasn't there."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't the one who protected you, I wasn't the one who caught you when you fell, and I wasn't the one who rescued you and helped you when you were injured. It was Sesshomaru. And Damn it, I should have been able to do all those things, but I didn't."

Kagome was... confused. To put it lightly. He wanders off for months at a time, fails to lead them, throws a fit when he is all but informed that he is no longer their Alpha leader, and _now_ he says that he should have been there? What was going on in that warped little head of his?

"I know I haven't been there, or done... anything to help you in these past months, I've been more of a burden than help. I know."

Wow, if Kagome had been confused before, she was floored now. Inuyasha _admitting_ he had made a mistake? Ok seriously, what on earth was going on in that warped, confused, and puppy eared head of his? But these thoughts too went out of her head when he hugged her to his chest in a strong hold. Kagome could almost swear her eyes bugged out of her head for a second.

"I didn't want to loose you. All I could think while we were searching for you was how I should have been there, how I should have been able to take care of you, all of you."

Kagome stood still for a moment before she pushed against his chest to get a better look at his face.

"I don't understand, you almost walked away from the group, but then something happens and then you realized what you were doing?"

He growled in his throat before gripping her arms. "Just listen for a moment ok? I am trying to apologize here!"

Kagome could only blink at him for a moment before she nodded her head. '_This might take a while,' _she thought.

"When I was... acting weird, before Kikiyo joined, I guess I just... wanted to push you away."

"You did a fine job of it." _'Oh, no talk, just listen Kagome.'_

But, instead of becoming angry at her, he just smiled sadly. "Don't I know it. I guess... I wanted you to hate me."

Kagome gasped in shock before her face turned to one of worry. "You _wanted _me to hate you, but why?"

"Cause then, I thought it would be easier to let you go, or force you to return to your own time, and maybe, that if you rejected me then..." No more needed to be said. Kagome got the picture.

Inuyasha had few things that he could hold onto, and one of those things were friends who he could actually consider trustworthy. Whatever had given him the reason or the idea, Inuyasha didn't want to let their friendship go, it was something he couldn't do. Either he would regret it, or she would simply, and stubbornly, come stomping back. He thought it would be easier to let her go if he could make her hate him. Force her to leave as it were. But why did he want her to leave in the first place?

"Why, why make me leave then? We were doing fine before, even with all of our problems, why now?"

It came out in one word, "Kikiyo."

"What, you wanted to get rid of me so you could have Kikiyo, or Kikiyo put pressure on you to get rid of me?" she wished the words hadn't come out so bitter, but they did.

"Keh, a little of both. Part of the reason I wanted you gone was so you wouldn't be hurt. I thought that with Kikiyo we would still be able to find the shards and you could... go back... to your life and those tests of yours."

So now she had the full story. Still...that didn't excuse Inuyasha's behavior, and if his bent head was anything to go by, he knew it as well.

"And what about how you treated the rest of us? What about how you acted before Kikiyo joined, there has to be more to it than you just wanted to push me away. You were gone so much of the time Inuyasha, it couldn't just be that."

"Yeah, and for that... I have no excuse... guess it took you getting hurt for me to realize that. I am sorry."

Kagome could only look at him for a long while, her gaze thoughtful. She could see part of why he had acted the way he did, but he had put all of them in jeopardy with his immature behavior that seems to be just that; an immature whim carried out with his dead lover that was then used to push her away.

"_Inuyasha, how on Earth do you get yourself into these situations."_

The silence was defining to Inuyasha, he wished she would yell at him, tell him to go away, hit him, sit him, do anything but look at him like that, he could handle her doing anything but that. Screaming women were things he could handle, quiet contemplative women... who knows what they were thinking. Ether way, it was never really good.

Finally she spoke; "You realize that you can't go back Inuyasha, that you still can't have both Kikiyo and I?"

Silently, he nodded, his ears flat against his head, sure that her next words would mean ether asking him to leave, or she would leave. He would never have the chance to make up for what he did, but he would have brought it on himself.

"You stupid idiot."

"_here it comes."_

"I already said I wasn't leaving till the jewel was complete. But if you think I am letting you get off easy you are sadly mistaken."

His head jerked up to stare at her wide eyed. This wasn't what he expected.

"You mean...you aren't sending me away?"

Kagome shook her head with an exasperated sigh, "No, I won't send you away, and while I am mad at you, your simply going to have to deal with the fact that I am not going anywhere."

"But...what about what I did..?"

Kagome smiled, "well, your just going to have to think of a way to make up for it wont you?"

Inuyasha didn't know weather he should be terrified or joyful to hear those words, after all, there was no telling what she would have him do to make up for his transgression.

His confusion must have shown on his face, for Kagome laughed and continued to walk past him. But then turned around and said to him, "Oh and Inuyasha?"

_'Here it comes, she is going to kill me,'_ "Yeah?"

"You don't have to be afraid of us, were here for you."

To anyone else, these words may have made no sense or had very little meaning. But for the hanyo who had spent most of his young life alone and in fear of loosing what little belonged to him, they meant more than he would ever be able to convey.


End file.
